dontstarvefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Modyfikacje
Modyfikacje (w skrócie mody) – pliki dzięki którym możemy zmodyfikować naszą grę. Można je pobrać z Steam Workshop lub forum Klei. Modyfikacje dzielą się na takie, które modyfikują istniejące już elementy gry oraz na dodające nowe elementy. Oto alfabetyczna lista popularnych modów: A *'Always On Status' - Wyświetla zdrowie, głód i psychikę na dole ekranu w formie pasków lub pasków pod sercem reprezentującym zdrowie, pod żołądkiem reprezentującym głód i pod mózgiem reprezentującym zdrowie psychiczne. Pokazuje temperaturę otoczenia. Także pokazuje niegrzeczność. Żeby wybrać czy wolimy pierwszą wersję czy drugą należy po prostu wybrać odpowiedni plik. Pierwsze archiwum zawiera folder z paskami pod ikonami, drugi natomiast małe paski na dole nad ekwipunkiem. Trzecie archiwum z folderem daje ten sam efekt co drugi folder jednak w tym zdrowie jest bardziej wysunięte do góry. Czwaty zawiera tylko powiększone paski. *'Ash Fertilizer' - Pozwala na nawożenie farm lub roślin za pomocą popiołu i dodaje nową farmę zrobioną z popiołu. B *'Backpack and amulet slots' - Dodaje dwa specjalne sloty na amulet i plecak. * Backpack mod - Dodaje specjalny, czwarty slot na plecaki, dzięki któremu możemy nosić i zbroję i plecak. *'Beefalo milk and cheese' - mod dodający mleko możliwe do pozyskania z bawołów oraz przepisy wykorzystujące ten produkt. *'Books Mod -' Pozwala każdej postaci robić książki. * [[Bee Nice|'Bee Nice']] - Mod dodający zastosowanie do kapelusza pszczelarza. Od teraz gdy mamy go na głowie , i zbierzemy miód z ula pszczoły na nas nie wylecą. Kompatybilne z modem Fish Farm. C *'Camp Cuisine -' Ta modyfikacja jest specjalnie dla kuchcików. Dodaje aż 14 nowych potraw dla Garnka! *'Character Wilton-' Dodaje do gry Wilton'a. Nie musi jeść, ma bardzo małe statystyki - 35 zdrowia psychicznego i życia. Zaczyna z Kościanym Boomerangiem i Kościanym okiem w ekwipunku. *'Check and Mate' - modyfikacja pozwalające stworzenie przekładni i zepsutego mechanicznego, bez potrzeby zejścia do ruin. *'Chocolate' - Dodaje do gry czekoladę oraz nowe przepisy z nią związane. Modyfikacja została stworzona przez administratora wiki; Mr. Hastings'a. *'Clementine (season 1)' - dodaje do gry nową postać, Clementine. Modyfikacja została stworzona przez administratora wiki; Mr. Hastings'a. *'Craftable Gramophone - '''Modyfikacja jest o tyle fajna, że pozwala dodać Fonograf Maxwella do stworzenia przez gracza! * 'Craftable Uncraftables!' '-''' Pozwala tworzyć takie przedmioty jak Tam O' Shanter, brodę czy mandragorę. D *'Dawnbreak' - Dodaje do cyklu dnia i nocy ranek. *'Diamond Sword' - Dodaje do gry diamentowy miecz. *'Diggable Reeds' - Pozwala wykopać i przesadzić trzcinę. Trzcinę da się posadzić tylko na darni bagiennej. Wymaga nawozu tak jak trawa. *'DisplayFoodValues ' - Kiedy najedziemy kursorem na jakiekolwiek jedzenie (oraz maść, miodowy okład, gruczoł pająka) pokazuje ile leczy zdrowia, głodu i zdrowia psychicznego. *'Dr. Wave' - Dodaje nową postać; Dr. Wave. Modyfikacja została stworzona przez administratora wiki; Mr. Hastings'a. E *'Emeralds'- Dodaje do gry nowy surowiec, nowe wytwarzalne przedmioty o nowych właściwościach. Modyfikacja została stworzona przez administratora wiki; Mr. Hastings'a. F *'Fast Moving -' Modyfikacja umożliwiająca nam szybsze chodzenie po mapie *'Freezer' - Modyfikacja dodająca zamrażarkę do gry. *'Floe' '-' Dodaje do gry nową postać; Floe. Modyfikacja została stworzona przez administratora wiki; Mr. Hastings'a. *'Friendly Slurper' - modyfikacja dodająca do gry Kościane Oczy pozwalające na posiadanie własnych Ślizgaczy. G *'Gem Swords' - Dodaje do gry miecze wytwarzane z klejnotów. *'Gem Rocks' - Dodaje do gry skały, z których łupem są klejnoty. *'Gem Tools mod' - Dodaje do gry narzędzia z kamieni szlachetnych. *'Grounded Camera' - To modyfikacja, która pozwala nam na widok z perspektywy naziemnej. *'Golden Spear' - Dodaje do gry złotą włócznie, która posiada 2 razy większą wytrzymałość niż zwykła i zadaje o 2 punkty więc niż normalna włócznia. *'Gollum '- Dodaje nową postać; Gollum. Modyfikacja została stworzona przez administratora wiki; Mr. Hastings'a oraz Kuloslav'a. *'Greater Glommer' - Usprawnia pasywne stworzenie - Glommera. H *'Haruz mod -' - Dodaje nową postać - Haruza z psimi uszami i ogonem. I *'Infected Creatures' - Mod zmienia wygląd niektórych stworzeń i zmienia łup. Modyfikacja została stworzona przez administratora wiki; Mr. Hastings'a. *'Issac' - Modyfikacja dodająca nową postać, która to jest nawiązaniem do gry The Binding Of Issac. *'Islands' - Dodaje do gry dwa nowe generatory map, które wytwarzają świat z dużą ilością wysp połączonych tunelami robaka. K * [[Koalefants Family (mod)|'Koalefants Family']] - Mod dodaje małe koalefanty do gry i możliwość ich hodowli. Modyfikacja została stworzona przez administratorów wiki; Mr. Hastings'a i Brainy. L *'Laxative' - Dodaje do gry środek przeczyszczający. M *'Madman's Fighting Pack' - Pozwala na stworzenie nowych zbroi, oraz broni. Mianowicie 4 nowe miecze, 2 zbroje, i jedną maczugę. Tworzy się je w zakładce "Walka". *'Mastema' - Modyfikacja pozwalająca grać Mastemą, czyli adeptem samej magi koszmaru! Potrafi tworzyć swoje unikatowe, przedmioty z tulecytu. *'Minimap Hud' - Modyfikacja dodająca nam minimapę. *'Multiplayer Local Coop : 3 players shared screen' - Modyfikacja, dzięki której można grać we trzech na jednym monitorze. *'Magic horn' - Modyfikacja dodająca do gry wiele nowych rogów, które posiadają ciekawe właściwości. *'Mystery Kids' - Modyfikacja dodająca do gry 4 nowe postacie, które są wzorowane na postaciach z seriali. *'Merm Fashion' - Modyfikacja, która wprowadza spotkanie Mermów z różnymi nakryciami głowy. O *'OPcane - 'Laska otrzymuje właściwości siekiery, kilofa i łopaty. Przyspiesza też znacznie postać. *'Ornamented Vase' - Dodaje do gry nową strukturę. Modyfikacja została stworzona przez administratora wiki; Mr. Hastings'a. *'Original Eyebrella' - Modyfikacja dodająca do gry możliwość stworzenia starej wersji Ocznej parasolki. P *'Potion Mod - '''Jak sama nazwa może wskazywać, modyfikacja dodaje mikstury. Istnieje ich bardzo dużo. *'Pumpkin Lord' - dodaje do gry nowe wytwarzalne stworzenie obronne. Modyfikacja została stworzona przez administratora wiki; Mr. Hastings'a. *'Puppy Princess' - mod doaje nową postać gry; Puppy Princess oraz szeroką gamę przedmiotów i ulepszeń. R *'RPG HUD - Modyfikacja urozmaicająca naszą rozgrywkę. Dzięki niej możemy zwiększyć miejsce w pojemnikach (Skrzynkach i lodówkach), a niektóre wersję, oprócz powiększenia miejsca w pojemnikach, zwiększa miejsce w ekwipunku. S *Santa Mod' - Ta modyfikacja dodaje do gry 3 nowe ubrania w stylu Mikołaja i zmienia trochę wygląd Wilsona. *'Sir Daniel Fortesque' - Mod dodaje na nową postać. Sir Daniela Fortesque z gry Madievil! Modyfikacja została stworzona przez użytkownika naszej wiki oraz jej administratora. Twórcą jest Mr. Hastings. *'Sollyz Character' - Dodaje nową postać - Sollyz z kocimi uszami i ogonem. *'Spider Blade' - dodaje do gry nowy łup oraz nową wytwarzalną broń. Modyfikacja została stworzona przez administratora wiki; Mr. Hastings'a. *'Steam & Punk' - mod dodaje do gry wiele nowych przedmiotów, nowy łup i pety. Modyfikacja została stworzona przez administratora wiki; Mr. Hastings'a. *'Storm Cellar' - Dodaje do gry piwniczkę, która ma bardzo dużą pojemność. *'Summons' - Dodaje możliwość tworzenia przyjaznych klonów, psów gończych, drzewców, a także latającego płomyczka. Każda postać może sobie również przyprawić brodę. T *'Testing tools and cheat keys' '-''' Klikając F1 włącza nam specjalną opcję, dzięki której możemy spawnować wszystkie przedmioty i stworzenia. Dodaje skróty klawiszowe odpowiadające za: spawn, zmianę pogody, zmianę pory roku itp. *'This Is Lucy - '''Każdej postaci daje na początek siekierę przypominającą Lucy, jednak ta nazywa się "A horrible... axe". Gdy postać ją ocenia mówi "Siekiera z tajemniczym magicznym efektem". Założenie jej przypomina użycie Gwiezdnego berła. Słychać wtedy krzyk Żywej kłody. Siekiera szybko ścina drzewa. Gdy nią ścinamy słyszymy dźwięk Człowieka Orkiestry. Siekiera wypuszcza iskierki, a podczas ścinania drzew również słychać krzyk Żywej kłody. *'Tiny Alchemy Powers Synthisis' - mod dodający szeroką gamę przedmiotów, struktur, receptur oraz zmian w generacji świata. *'Too Many Items -''' Modyfikacja umożliwiająca zdobycie jakich kolwiek rzeczy, zrespienie jakiegoś moba i wybudowanie danej struktury. U *'Unlock all released characters' '- '''Odblokowuje wszystkie postacie w grze. *'UP & Away -''' Modyfikacja dodająca do gry postać Winnie oraz możliwość podróżowania do podniebnego królestwa. W *'Waverly the Bewitched '- modyfikacja dodająca do gry postać Waverly. Jest ona wiedźmą, która potrafi przywoływać stwory do pomocy. *'Weston '''to modyfikacja, która wprowadza nam do gry nową postać - wędrującego kaktusa. *'Where's My Beefalo -''' to modyfikacja, która pokazuje na mapie bawoły. *'Where's My Giants?- '''to modyfikacja która pokazuje giganty na mapie. *'Where's Rabbit Hole -''' to modyfikacja, która pokazuje nam na minimapie, gdzie znajdują się królicze nory. *'Wilson's Cabin -' to modyfikacja wprowadzająca do gry dom. *'Wolfgang Classic-' modyfikacja zmieniająca cechy i statystyki Wolfganga. *'Working Signposts -' to modyfikacja, która pozwala nam pisać na tabliczkach. *'Writhe -' to modyfikacja, która wprowadza nam do gry nową postać - chłopca-halucynację. *'Wurbert -' to modyfikacja, która wprowadza nam do gry nową postać - bałwanka o imieniu Wurbert. Galeria IK.png|Nowa ikona w modyfikacji "Backpack mod" SC2.png|Opis używania modyfikacji "Testing tools" Sc3.png|Pokaz spawnowania modyfikacją "Testing tools" Sc1.png|Narzędzia w "Testing tools" Moment założenia siekiery.png|Moment założenia siekiery Ikony.png|Ikony w modyfikacji "Always On Status" Wendy korzystająca z książki.png|Wendy korzystająca z książki dzięki modyfikacji "Books Mod" Wykopana trzcina.png|Wykopana trzcina Róg zimy.png|Róg zimy w modyfikacji Magic Horn Kategoria:Modyfikacje